The Extra Marauder
by The Unknown Anonymous
Summary: When Harry and Ginny are sent to check on Sirius in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, they travel by Floo Powder. But when the arrive back in the Gryffindor Common room, they are in for a suprise.
1. Chapter 1

My first story :) Please be nice....Kinda something random that popped into my head..

Read...Review? Thanks!

~Dobbee~

The Gryffindor common room was rather quiet. The stained glass window perched right above the fire place was foggy, and you could barley make out the shapes flying across the Quidditch feild.  
Two colors were zooming across it, a serpent green and red. Of course, Lily Evans had more important things to do that to watch Quidditch in the pouring rain. She'd rather not have to subject to the insufferable James Potter out on the field, ruffling his hair every damned second he zoomed on his broom. She had better things to do.

She was inside the common room, instead, reading in a massive arm chair that was twice her size. There was a table in front of her, with a piece of unwritten parchment and a quill. The fire was crackling merrily and the pictures on the wall seemed rather festive. Lily was so abosorbed in her book she didn't notice the sudden change in atmosphere.

The fire turned an amazing green. Hissing and crackling, sparks arose from it, violently shooting in the air. Curls of smoke rose and coiled, and then two figures were spurt out of it, covering the rug in ash and soot. "Ooof.." The two soot covered people were jumbled in a heap on top of each other.

"Harry, you prat," said a female voice, as she got up and tried to dust herself off, leaving ash all over the carpet.

"I thought you knew how to travel by Floo Powder!" The second figure, which was tall and lanky, murmered incoherently, "S'not my fault, Ginny..."

Ginny, the girl, got up and appraised her surroundings. "At least you got us back to the common room."

Harry, the other figure, wiped his glasses with the hem of his robes to reveal vivid green eyes. Harry was about to retort to this, when he was awestruck by something. "What's wrong, Harry?" Asked Ginny, resting her hands on her hips. "Ginny, look at-" What Harry was so awestruck about, Ginny never knew, because they were intterupted by a huge crowed that had paraded into the common room. The portrait swung open and all the Gryffindors had clustered together, carrying two people. They were wearing Quidditch robes of red and gold,  
holding their broomsticks proudly and vainly in the air.

"Go, Go, Gryffindor!" The cheer was thundering through the common room, in unison.

The two people who were being held up hopped down and grinned to eachother. They were both about fifteen,  
and had dark hair. One had an air of ignorance hanging around him, with tousled brown hair and a proud grin. The other had messy brown hair, a cocky smile, and hazel eyes. "Sirius we did it!" said one of them.

"Dad?" Harry whispered in awe, only Ginny hearing.

They both jumped when they heard a voice behind them. "Prats. Ignorant, Vulgar prats..." And there was Lily Evans,  
standing near her desk of parchment, which had been stained by spilled ink. For Harry, this took some time to soak in. Ginny came to help her, but was jerked away by Harry, who had pulled her back just in time, "Harry!" She retorted,  
but never finished her sentence. James and Sirius had hollered, "Oi! NEW KIDS! Front and center!"

They were about to go obligingly, when Lily Evans interjected. She took a stance that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley.  
Her eyes were exact duplicates of Harry's, except hers looked more intimidating at this point. She said to them,  
"Don't listen to them, you dont have to do what those," she stared at Sirius and James, "prats tell you to do."

"I'm Lily, You must be the new ones." She smiled at them but her face became confused when she looked at Harry.  
"James?" She whispered, confused.

James, on the other hand, had ambled over, accompanied by a mousy boy, and an intelligent tired boy. "Ah Evans,"  
he said throwing his arm around her shoulder, "Looks like you've finally started day dreaming about me." Lily rolled her eyes, shrugged his hand off her shoulder, and slapped him smartly across the face.

James was rubbing his sore spot, smirking, when they all looked at Harry and Ginny. The mousy one, Peter, had said incredulously, "Oi! You look like James!" "Of course he does, that's why we're staring at him Wormtail!" Sirius said, thumping across the head.

"Um..er, see about that," But before Harry could finish his stuttering explanation, James said, "Another admirer,  
they never leave me alone." Harry was suprised at his fathers ego, wether he was joking or not.

"Stop filling your head with hot air, Potter, you have enough of it. He's obviously a distant relative." Harry nodded absurdly, saying "Um yeah, I think on my mom's side..."

Meanwhile, Sirius was trying to flirt with Ginny. He kept smiling charmingly at her, while Ginny just looked disgusted.  
She shoved him away, and under her breath she muttered, "And I thought he was like a second dad. Ugh."

"Oi, Lils, what's the hold up?" A couple had descended down the stairs, both holding hands. Harry and Ginny looked into the familiar pudgy faces, grinning broadly. They nodded towards James, "Great catch today! We're so much closer to the Quidditch Cup!" and then turned to Harry and Ginny.

Lily introduced them, "This is Alice and Frank, they're in their sixth year." After that there was an awkward pause.

"Where's Dumbledore? I mean, he is, er, headmaster still, right?" Stammered Harry, who was red in the face. He had to see Dumbledore.

"Of course he's headmaster you bloke." Sniggered Sirius.

Harry was suddenly being dragged away by Ginny, and he glanced at the faces of Sirius and James who were smirking at the way Harry was being pushed around. "Oi, Gin, don't take me as if you own me." Ginny rolled her eyes impatiently at his sudden controlling mode. She kissed him lightly and said, "I'm sorry," without any real remorse.

~~~~~ Btw- there are some kinks in the story...I'm using Notepad b/c I dont have Word installed on this computer. If you see one, just point it out to me and I'll

try to fix it :) thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :-) Read and Review!

Unfortunatley, as much as i dream about it, i don't own harry potter....that belongs to j.k. rowling.  
Dobbee ~~

They weaved their way in and out of corridors, finding the quickest way to Dumbeldore's office. Occasionally they got a few queer glances from the passing students, but they made their way, never the less. They stood facing to a gargoyle. His sneer was intimidating, as if to say, "You know you'll get it wrong." Harry searched for words,

"Droobles? Fizzing Whizbee? Lemon Drop?" He was starting to get frustrated, and was searching for more, when Ginny calmly said, "Cockroach Cluster?" The gargoyle moved aside, and the ascended up the spiraling staircase to Dumbledore's office.

Harry looked at her and grinned, "How do you do that?"

When they arrived to the huge door, Harry barged in, with Ginny saying, "Harry, at least knock," reproachfully.  
"Professor?" Harry and Ginny ventured inside, the office the same as it would be about ten years after. Harry could see all the headmasters preceeding him slowly nodding off in their chairs. When they came face to face with the Headmaster, his head was bent over a piece of parchment, and he was quickly jotting down words as if the parchment was goning to disappear from him any second. "Ah, now, James, have you gotten into trouble again?" He murmered without looking up.  
"Probably with my disgrace of a great great grandson," Muttered Phineas Nigellus, "First Black to not be in Slytherin. disgrace..." he trailed off.  
Dumbeldore put his quill down and looked up. His face was different that what Harry was used to Physically, he looked the same. Same intelligent blue eyes, same silvery white beard. But maybe time had just eased most of the worry away from his face.

"Now what do we have here?" He surveyed Harry and Ginny. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Professor, this may sound odd but its true, so if I could just finish it without interuption..please. Erm, See, Um, I'm Lily and James's son, and I go to Hogwarts, except maybe 10 years from now. Uh, you sent Ginny and I to check on how Sirius was doing in Grimmuald Place by Floo Powder. Except when we came back, instead of the present, which is technically the future, but then is the past right now." Harry frowned at himself with the explanation, confusing himself with his own thoughts. That didn't come out exactly as he expected.

Dumbledore smiled as if this wasn't new news to him. As if daughters and sons of students came in everyday, accidentally traveling back in time.

"Time is precious. It confuses even the most accomplished of wizards. It cannot be reversed by magic, yet the smallest mishap can send your whole existance..." he looked at Fawkes, the pheonix, who at that second burst into flames and was a pile of dust, "can turn into dust."

He mulled over the dilemma, frowning thoughtfully.

"But anyways, I fear I cannot return you to your time this minute. The network is being watch constantly, you say? I wonder why the Ministry would go to such lengths...I guess I shall find out soon. But however, I presume that time traveling by Floo Powder, accident or not, isn't quite befitting to the rules." He smiled wryly,  
"You must stay here. Only for a week or so. I need to figure this out." Harry and Ginny looked confused, but head for the door anyways. Harry was dying to tell Dumbeldore what would happen to his parents. He was aching to, but he couldn't do it with Ginny here. Maybe...later. When they reached the door, Dumbledore said, "Keep in mind what I have said. Do not mess with time.  
It has it's own way of tricking you." They shrugged at each other and left, in scilence, trying to contemplate what Dumbledore had just said to them.

"What did he mean by that Harry?" Ginny said, perplexed. They were both talking in hushed tones, and trying to figure out what Dumbledore meant by that. Harry was getting frustrated. "Why doesn't Dumbledore ever tell us anything straight?! Why must he put everything into some riddle!" Ginny punched Harry lightly on the shoulder,  
"Harry can you talk a bit louder? So the whole school can hear us?" She said, sarcasm dripping off her voice, "Dumbeldore obviously hasn't finished thinking about it. I mean if you just listened to him- oh sod it." Her gaze had averted to four figures advancing towards them.

Both Harry and Ginny made out the four figures coming towards them. "Damn, those Marauders!" Said Ginny, getting vexed herself. They decided quickly on their names. Harry turned into Harry Shingles, and Ginny was Ginny Botts. Not much of a difference, but it didn't matter. They were both from Southern England and had fled when Voldemort started attacking their families. They continued making their lives more ridiculous by the minute, ending with how their parents transfigured themselves into trees and they never saw each other again. It would have been a very depressing life if Harry and Ginny weren't laughing every few seconds something absurdly miserable happened to them.

"Shingles, isn't it?" Asked a deep voice bluntly. James stepped from under the shadows. "Um yeah...Shingles."  
Replied Harry, wondering if James had heard everything that Ginny and Harry had just said.. Sirius, coming out of nowhere, asked, "Is this your girlfriend?" he jerked his head over to Ginny. Harry, gaining confidence, said, "Yup, she's mine."

Ginny was steaming at this. Stepping forward, she fumed, "If you have something to say about me, say it to my face, not like I'm not here you ignorant blokes!" Her eyebrows were knitted together in frustration and bitterness. She was starting to loathe Sirius.

"Quite a temper this one, matches Evans. You two should get along," jeered Sirius with a slightly mocking smile. Ginny, who could take it no longer, punched Sirius, who was used to the usual slap doled out by Lily, and strode past them into the common room. Sirius couldn't help grinning as he rubbed his sore spot.

"A crazy one..." muttered Peter, who was slightly in awe.

Harry flamed, "Shut UP Wormtail." he snapped, still angry at the future Wormtail for betraying his parents. Some grudges are hard to get over. Well, thought Harry, this was a tad more than a grudge. Maybe a deep, unforgettable, enmity.

A sudden voice, a familiar one, made Harry jump. A lanky figure had happier mien about him than what Harry was used to. He was better groomed than the others, and his hair wasn't streaked with grey, and his face wasn't lined with worry. "How do you know about Wormtail?" Asked Remus Lupin. Harry couldn't help but smile at a familiar face.

"Um, er, see," Harry groped for an excuse in his head, "I heard you calling him Wormtail, so I thought, er, that it was his name?" The statement came out more like a question, but the alibi seemed to work at least.

"Wormtail isnt' his real name. It's Peter. We call him that.." Said James, slightly teasing, "That's Sirius, otherwise known as Padfoot,  
Remus or Moony, and I'm James Potter." said his dad, finally looking Harry straight in the eye. He seemed to realize the likeness between Lily and Harry's eye, but thankfully, said nothing about it. "Also known as Prongs."  
They shook hands and Said, "I'm Shingles. Harry..erm..Shingles."

"No, you're not Harry. You're," he scrutinized Harry, looking over him, "The Extra Marauder."  
~ 


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter :) I'm not sure if i really like this chapter too much. I'm kinda just writing as I take the chapters on, I have no Idea what's supposed to happen next o.o

All the characters, sadly, belong to j.k. rowling, who is officially the luckiest person in the world. and the most talented ~

The next few days went well. Ginny accompanied Lily and Alice most of the time. Harry was popularly known as the Extra Marauder. James and Harry had fun switiching their places in class, frustrating the teachers. Of course it soon became known to tell the two apart by their eyes. Many people noticed the simalarity between Lily and Harry's eyes and started teasing her about it. She either became VERY mad, or just looked abashed and went pink.

But soon the atmosphere tensed. And every person seemed to have their nose buried in a book. Even Sirius and James were spotted studying. And all the fifth years had one thing on their minds, O.W.L.s. Harry and Ginny had been excused from their O.W.L.s with help from Dumbledore, who explained that it wasn't nessecary for them just yet. So, while everyone was studying, Ginny and Harry would go out on the Quidditch field and practice.

"So, Gin," said Harry who was ducking keeping while Ginny tried to put the Quaffle past him, "how's my mum?" Ginny smiled as she once again put another ball past him. "She's nice, I bet her and Hermione would get along." She grinned. Harry returned it,  
thinking about how his book-loving, studying friend would along with his mum.

"Ginny, I've been thinking," he started distracted from the balls that Ginny kept shooting into the hoops,"What if, we reverse whats going to happen?"

Ginny stopped throwing the Quaffle and frowned. "What do you mean?" He sighed, "I mean what if I could, I dunno, make sure Wormtail doesn't rat out on my parents, and then they could still be, I dunno, safe when we get back?" He finished the sentence quietly.

Ginny dismounted her broom on the ground and came up to him. "Harry," she said putting her arm around her, which was sufficiently awkward seeing Harry was a head taller then her, but it made no matter to Ginny. "Harry, remeber what Dumbledore said? That we shouldn't mess with time? I mean what if you do, and then for some reason when we get back, you're not right there next to me? For some reason, maybe you died?" She said this seriously, with a straight forward face.  
That was one of the things Harry admired about Ginny. She wasn't the crying type, unlike SOME people he knew.

"Harry, I know why you want your parents back, but, it's just not worth the humongous risk. Just.." she exhaled,  
"get to know them now. That way you can remember what they are like, okay?" She looked him dead in the eye,  
concerned. Harry remained silent, but Ginny gave him a hug and left the field.

Harry was still mulling over his thoughts when Sirius, James, Lupin, and Peter entered the field. Lupin was talking to James, saying, "I hope McGonagall goes easy on us. Everyone says she gives the hardest O.W.L. ever."  
James, who was about to answer, was distracted, and said, "Oi, 'Arry!" Harry looked up and saw the Maruaders coming over towards him. Sirius smiled, "Fancy a game of Quidditch? What posotion d'ya play?"

Harry looked up, "Seeker." Peter grinned dumbly, "Hey, that's what James plays!" Harry rolled his eyes at this. He still couldn't get over the fact of what Wormtail would do to his parents. Maybe, if James, was...nicer to Wormtail, things would work out the way he hoped?

They played Quidditch until it turned dark. Harry had managed to persuade James to let Wormtail use his broom. The nagging thought in the back of his head sounded oddly like Ginny, kept saying, "Harry, you know you're not supposed to be doing this...what if something goes wrong?!"

But Harry muffled the voice, not caring. It was going to work, he kept telling himself firmly.

As the O.W.L.s approached the fifth year, hanging omniously above them, as though to drop any second, every fifth year seemed to get snappier.  
Lily seemed more on edge than ever, anxiously flipping through every book skimming. James and Sirius were always in the common room,  
except you couldn't tell if James was just spying on Lily, or, actually..studying. (that came as a shock to most people. It was as rare as a serious George or Fred Weasley).

When the day of the O.W.L.s approached the Great Hall was a mess at breakfast. Harry and Ginny noticed Frank and Alice practicing spells under their breaths, and obviously getting more luck than Nevillie had when he practiced spells. Lily was flipping through pages in a book so fast, it was impossible that she was actually reading it. James seemed rather nonchalant about it, humming merrily as he sipped down his pumpkin juice. Remus, on the other hand, looked anxious, his fingers were drumming on the table and his leg was bouncing up and down. His eyes were wide and moving from side to side, and visible purple-ish shadows were under his eyes.

When all the fifth years went to take the written part of their O.W.L.s, Harry and Ginny went to visit Professor Dumbledore. "Excuse me, Professor?" Ginny said warily as she entered the enormous office. Fawkes flew over to Harry, affectionatly nipping at his finger. It reminded him of Hedwig. "Hullo, Fawkes."

Professor Dumbledore wasn't in the room. It was completely empty except for a Hat that seemed to be humming a tune that went along the lines of,  
"Hogwarts, hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts...teach us something please," Harry nudged Ginny and pointed at the sorting hat. "I remeber how terrified I was when I was sorted," chortled Ginny.

Harry smiled wryly, "I wouldn't know. Ron and I were busy getting whomped by the Whomping Willow."

Ginny laughed at Harry's voice and started to kiss him. They were both kissing eachother intently when the door opened and they heard a voice say, "Well, not exactly what I was expecting," Harry and Ginny jumped apart, startled by the voice. Professor Dumbledore was infront of them, his blue eyes twinkling and his mouth twisting into a smile.

"Ah, Pro-professor, we didn't know that-erm-you were here, er see..." Ginny stuttered, her face bright red.

Dumbledore smiled gently at the, "Ah, no need for apologies. I remeber my Hogwarts days, there was this one witch named Irene, now she thought me quite..." His voice trailed off and he shook his head, "No time for that. Now, what do I owe this suprise to?" "Well, sir, we were just wondering if you had, found a way back?" said Ginny. Harry remained silent. He wanted to tell Dumbledore to protect his parents. He wanted to say how Wormtail would betray him. Maybe everything would turn out...right.

Dumbledore shook his head, "That has been a particular problem for me. See, I cannot take you back with Floo Powder, since the network is being watched. I doubt I can borrow a Time Turner from the Ministry to take two children from the future back. See they might think me a bit, odd." He winked at them. "I have considered side-along apparation, but no wizard has tried to do so with time.  
It is illegal to go back in time, because it could change the whole course of the future. But accidents occour..." He tilted his head towards them.

"So while I am figuring out this predicament, tell me, how have you been coping? Are your parents what they are like when they are in the future?" He asked Harry. Dumbledore didn't know that Harry's parents were...dead, in the future. He was dying to tell him, but he got a sharp nudge from Ginny. "Um, yeah, I guess," he muttered, his head looking at his lap. They continued talking, Harry becoming quieter and quieter every second.

"If my ears don't mistake me, I think I hear Sirius Black whooping around the corridors. That probably means the exam is over," Dumbledore looked at each of them, as if to read what their minds were thinking. "You may go."

~

Outside it was beautiful. All the fifth years were outside, enjoying their freedom from being cramped inside the common room for the last couple of weeks. The scene looked oddly familiar to Harry.  
He saw James, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter under the tree. He pulled Ginny by her arm and they ducked under a bush. "Oi, what was that for?!" she said, wrenching her grip out of Harry's arm. "Stay down here."

Ginny, who obviously wanted to complain to Harry, decided to keep quiet for now. She saw something. "Harry...is that...SNAPE?" She looked incredously to a pallid looking teenager who's abonrmally large hooked nose was buried in a book. This was the exact scene that happened in Snape's pensive. Soon Snape was going to be hanging in mid air, Lily rushing to help him. Snape would call her a mudblood.  
Harry was torn. Was he supposed to stay here and do nothing? Or prevent the whole fiasco from happening? ~

Dobbee: what do YOU think should happen next? 


	4. Chapter 4

This is rather...erm, short. Actually very short. I didn't know what to write, seeing I haven't for the last couple of months...sorry 'bout that. -_-

Read&Review!!

While Harry was contemplating what to do behind a bush, the gang had, well, ganged up on Snape. Harry heard the distinct shoutings ofjinxes going through the air. Before he could really think through what the hell he was doing, Harry jumped out and screamed, "_Oi!_"

You see, if Harry had thought this through, he'd know what to say after that. But then they all turned to Harry, and there was an awkward pause. Ginny tried to repress her giggles as Harry turned red. He said questionably, "Erm, free, uh, butterbeers at Rosmerta's?"

That was enough. Snape dropped out of the air with a thud, and was helped up by Lily, who was probably cursing James under her breath. They both walked over to the building.

Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "Gin, what the _hell_ have I done?"

.

Harry was sitting by the pond, in front of Hagrid's house. He had the invisible cloak pulled over him, because he decided he'd created enough trouble for one day. It was starting to get dark. The lake was starting to look slick black, and you could hear the faint gallops of centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. Ginny was conveintly walking down the lake, when she tripped over a large, invisible mass: Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed as she received a face full of mud from her fall. Harry whipped off the cloak and helped Ginny up, who was surprisingly, laughing. Using a quick cleaning spell, she settled next to Harry. "Harry," she said quietly, "if we were able to go back, back home, today, would everything still be the same?"

"No."

Ginny looked like she was about to say something else when there was a huge plume of greenish gas coming at them from behind. Harry's nose filled with a smell so vile it made his stomach churn. "Dungbomb," Ginny gasped behind him. Behind, they could make out the audible laugh of two teenagers.

"GOTCHA MATE!" And the unmistakable laughter and footsteps of Sirius and James disappeared.

"You know," said Ginny coughing from the cloud of dungbomb, "I'm rather let down. Is _this_ seriously the best they can do? Fred and George would so disappointed." She had a malicious grin on her face and looked as if she was going to get revenge.

I seriously need help for the next chapter!!


End file.
